One Night
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: When Luna Lovegood moves in next to the Malfoys, Draco didn't think he'd develop serious feelings for her. When he did, he didn't think it would be a problem; Lucius disagrees. Months later, Draco finds shelter with old friend Theodore Nott and, much to his dismay finds Luna again. 'The sickening crack of the spell makes Draco jump, his heart running away with his confidence.'


AN: I wrote this story while listening to a few different songs, so I thought I would share them! One Night by Ed Sheeran, Circles by All Time Low, and also Back For You by One Direction :) This story was written for the One Night Stand Challenge by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff and the All Time Low Competition by TrueBeliever831! This story was beta'd by the most wonderful Dark Raven Wrote!

* * *

The sickening crack of the spell makes Draco jump, his heart running away with his confidence. All he can hear is the rush of blood in his slightly deafened ears. The fear is immediate, and real. It sends shivers down his spine, faster than the wand that killed its victim.

Draco kept walking down the almost empty Manhattan street pulling his green scarf around him carefully. He checked the address on his brown slip of parchment, his father's last gift to him, and looked up at the street corner and switched his walking direction.

He saw a beggar sitting up against the brick wall of a bar and took pity for him but nonetheless tossed him a fiver, maybe karma would come and take away the pain.

His father had kicked him out of the house with all his belongings after he found out about Draco's secret love affair with a half-blood. He was having a secret affair with none other than Luna Lovegood. Draco's lips twitched involuntarily into a small smile, Luna was his local girl nothing more than a casual shag. He wouldn't deny if his closest friends asked him if Luna was attractive because she was.

Luna had moved out of her father's house last year when she turned Eighteen and found a home neighbouring the Malfoy's, in a dark manor that must have cost a small fortune. He guessed being the daughter of the Quibbler Magazine's Editor-in-Chief had its perks, especially since their last school year when they published real news about that _potter. _Her lack of nice clothes told him she'd probably saved up a lot of money since then.

He had to keep his mind off of her now because he was homeless and moving in with a friend of his from school, Theodore Nott. He would never see her again. Draco's grin frowned again as he hitched his trunk up from the curb. It had started to drizzle a little, "Oh for Fuck's sake!" Now he would have to arrive sopping wet and make a bad impression upon Nott.

Draco dodged into a little coffee shop and sat somewhere in the back, waiting until the little waitress in a pink frilly apron asked him, "Welcome, what would you like?"

Draco ordered, "A hot chocolate please?" He tried not to touch the clear, oily Formica of the booth in front of him.

He then looked around the café and spotted a bloke with an umbrella and muttered a spell under his breath which made an identical umbrella appear right next to him in the booth.

Draco sighed at the word. It wasn't that he hated Penelope Booth his bride-to-be, but his father was forcing him to marry her because of their money; he still had a heart! She didn't even live that close! But Luna; she knew him. She knew him well.

He saw that Luna was all alone in her huge manor and wondered why she needed something that big all for herself. The curiosity was eating at him, so under the guise of going and fetching the mail by hand, he saw Luna in her garden and went over to say 'hello.' They talked for a while, and Draco figured out why she needed something that big, because she was expecting a baby! Her husband was on his way but hadn't arrived yet because he lived in northern Sweden for some forgotten reason.

Draco had kept coming back to Luna to make sure she wasn't lonely, all on her own in the big blue marbled house. They had had sex once when Luna was twelve weeks pregnant and didn't even show a baby bump. It was really the best sex he had ever had, not because of performance but Luna just drew out a side of Draco that thawed him out. She made him feel warm and fuzzy and it was scary as hell! And he still couldn't get her out of his mind!

Draco, by now, was on Nott's Street, so he bustled straight to his door. He checked his piece of parchment and tucked it away and straightened his collar. Rapping his knuckles on the red door twice he waited, and waited. Just when he thought that he must have gotten the date wrong and Nott wasn't home, he heard a muffled shuffling behind the door. With his eyebrows raised, Draco saw that Nott was perspiring and his shirt buttons were done up wrong.

"Nott, hello can I come in? It's chucking it down out here." Nott stepped aside, still not saying anything, but that wasn't odd for him. Throughout their school days Nott was the quiet one.

Upon stepping inside the doorway, he saw a petite and pregnant Luna breathing heavily. His vision blurred and Draco didn't even know what to do. Here he had just found that the girl he loved was just doing something unbeknownst to him, but still pretty obvious with one of his best mates! Now he wanted to go over and punch Nott, and maybe yell at Luna. Why was she sleeping around?!

"Luna ... Hey..." That's all he could say, because right now Nott did not know he had slept with Luna, and he didn't want Nott to throw him back out onto the New York streets at two in the morning.

Luna at least had the decency to look really ashamed and she muttered quietly, "Hello Draco, did you have a nice journey?" Nott was just standing there looking somewhat confused, but he looked like he could feel the awkward atmosphere. "Yes I did, but as I said before, it's raining out there and I need to sleep now. Theodore would you show me my room?"

Theodore nodded and said, "Follow me. We will talk in the morning. I should warn you, Luna is also staying here for a week."

Draco had to resist the urge to shout or punch him but instead cunningly asked, "In which room will she be staying? So I don't accidentally walk into her room at least."

Nott nodded, "To your right is the restroom." Nott swept his arm graciously like he was giving him a tour of the Manor. "She will be sleeping in the room right across from your own."

Draco would be lying if he said that didn't please him and he hoped maybe he would get an explanation sooner rather than later.


End file.
